


[podfics] O Water Hot

by reena_jenkins, Rubynye



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Kink Meme, M/M, Mid-Quest, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bilbo and Thorin share a bath."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfics] O Water Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O Water Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737844) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:23:09  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_O%20Water%20Hot_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
